The SAO Chronicles
by PoopiepoopeipooP
Summary: Kazuto was a normal 14-year-old living in Kawagoe, Japan. However, his life changes drastically after he meets a cerain quirky, short blonde girl in a video game... Then a really pretty, rich brunette in another one... And then ANOTHER blue haired girl in another one. Basically my version of SAO.
1. Chapter 1

Kazuto Kirigaya was a normal 14-year-old Japanese student, above average grades, slightly effeminate looks and an edgy personality. Now, there was one little thing that people didn't know about him: He was a video game enthusiast.

He wasn't an addict by all means. The reason he started playing and loving video games was because of his family. No, his family didn't make him play video games, but when he was scrolling the web when he was ten, he found an article that interested him.

'Narusaka couple found dead in car crash. Baby boy survived'

The title itself didn't interest him, not really. Car crashes were (unfortunately) not that rare in Japan, so Kazuto didn't even blink an eye when he saw the title. What interested him was the photo next to the title.

The dead 'Narusaka Yukito' looked _extraordinarily _like him. And that scared him.

After that, one thing led to another and Kazuto found himself hacking into the _government's _website, accessing his birth certificate and finding out that he indeed was adopted.

And with the thought of being adopted slowly registered in his mind, he instantly shot up and left the house, earning a confused look from his sister (or cousin, for that matter).

With a sigh, he shook that slightly depressing memory away. Midori Kirigaya, his _aunt, _had told him after that indeed, he was adopted. From that moment on, Kazuto had shunned himself from his family, including his sister/cousin, Suguha Kirigaya.

"Kirigaya-kun, would you mind answering this question?" The Mathematics teacher, Ms. Sakura asked with a sweet smile that basically told him _Yes. I caught you day-dreaming. _With a resigned sigh, he stood up and made a few quick calculations and replied firmly, "X equals 47."

Ms. Sakura nodded. "That is correct, Kirigaya-kun." Kazuto sat down with another sigh. The rest of the day passed quickly without anything worth noting, which Kazuto was glad for. As soon as he arrived home he rushed back into his room.

There was a big event currently on in the MMORPG game that he played, and he wasn't going to miss it, his gamer personality forbid that. Quickly strapping his headset on, he turned on his computer and waited for the game to load.

As the game loaded in, Kazuto smiled at the familiar interface. His fingers started moving on their own as he made his way through the 'Spawn Point', as most users call it. A small ding signaled a notification, which Kazuto deftly opened. There was only one person that would actually chat with him in this game, and that was the resident 'info broker', Argo.

Kazuto didn't know if that was his real name or not, but that wasn't the most important thing in his mind at that moment.

The message read: 'Boss spawning soon. Better hurry.'

Kazuto wrinkled his nose in annoyance as he pushed the shift button down, watching his character speed through the 'Beginner's Town', much to the surprise of said beginners.

Another ding was heard and Kazuto glanced at the notification. 'Wanna voice chat?' Argo's message read. Kazuto sighed as he opened his backpack while directing his character towards the map where the boss will spawn.

He selected an item called the 'Crystal of Communication', which was basically an item needed to voice chat. It was fairly rare, but seeing as both Kazuto and Argo were avid gamers and constantly partied together, they had quite a lot saved up.

"Heya Kii-bou," Argo's rather feminine voice rang from his headphones. "Hey Argo. I'm heading to the spawn point," Kazuto replied. Argo didn't know his real name, since that was internet security 101, but his username was 'Kirito', which was basically the first two syllables of his surname and the last syllable of his name grouped together.

It was stupid, he knew, but he had rolled with this username since he was ten, and he didn't feel like he needed a new one. "Oh, make sure you have an Anti-Freeze potion ready," Argo added. "I've heard that the boss has a notorious freeze rate."

"Right," Kazuto mumbled as he opened his backpack and equipped said potion. His character stumbled into the map where the special event boss spawned right on time, as the gates behind him suddenly snapped shut. "Cutting it close are we, Kii-bou?" Argo teased. Kazuto ignored him as he unsheathed his swords in game.

Other players around the duo looked at them nervously, and Kazuto couldn't help but grin. He and Argo were pretty famous in-game, as they had, on multiple occasions, duoed bosses that were meant to be for entire guilds. Kazuto usually found that duoing was far easy than throwing a group at a boss at the same time, as sometimes people would get in the way and that was _annoying._

Argo would usually say that he wanted to spend more time with his 'beloved' Kii-bou, much to the annoyance of said boy.

Another reason they were so famous in game, was because of his iconic dual swords. People usually used shields, as they provided much better defense, while for swords you needed to perform a perfect parry in order to negate the damage from the enemy. Perfect parries required an insane reaction speed, which Kazuto had. Therefore, he dual wielded.

A loud roar made Kazuto aware of the boss spawning in. A health bar appeared on the top of his screen, with the boss' name on top of it. "Kraflkar the Ice Wyvern," Argo read aloud. "Does the name even have a meaning?"

Kazuto shrugged in real life. "Probably not," He replied while directing his character to attack the boss. "The devs probably only wanted it to sound cool." Kazuto sucked his teeth in annoyance as two players suddenly rushed in front of him, cutting off his combo. "Looks like you're having fun, Kii-bou," Argo teased, his character suddenly joining him on his screen. "I hate it when my combos get cut off," Kazuto grumbled. Argo barked a laugh. "It gets annoying at times," Argo agreed, as his character raised his sword above his head.

A brief glow of light notified Kazuto of receiving several attack and defense buffs. "Thanks Argo," Kazuto said with a small smile. That was how their team worked: Argo acted as support, while Kazuto was the DPS.

Kazuto's character jumped over the two players that oh so annoyingly cut off his combo and used a devastating three-hit-skill. The boss roared as it turned towards Kazuto's character, slashing at him as it did so. Kazuto held the block button down, and as soon as the boss' attack hit he released it. A sharp clink that meant a successful Perfect Parry had been carried out made Kazuto smile.

Kazuto took a deep breath as he re-started his combo, his screen soon filling with damage numbers. He was idly aware of the fact that his character had glowed again, which meant that Argo had used another support-type skill which made his job easier.

The boss' health soon dropped to a third of what it originally had, and it roared again. Another roar was heard shortly after, which made Kazuto frown. "Did you hear that, Argo?" Kazuto asked as he continued his combo, his character's sword slashing wildly at the wyvern. "Yeah, maybe was a glitch or something." Argo replied uncertainly.

As if on cue, another health bar suddenly appeared, and another winged beast flew in from nowhere. "Shoot, another one?" Argo cursed. "Do you have enough MP left, Kii-bou?" Kazuto glanced at his MP bar, and cursed inwardly. "Not really. If I finish off Kraflkar I won't have much left." Kazuto replied with gritted teeth. Kazuto was so focused on fighting Kraflkar that he almost didn't notice an orange tail flying at him out of nowhere. He deftly pressed the space button to leap over it and glanced towards the direction of where it came from.

"Yardrigar the Flame Wyvern," Kazuto mumbled under his breath. "Argo, mind holding it off for a minute or two while I finish Karflkar?"

"Yeah, yeah, make it quick." Argo replied nonchalantly, but Kazuto knew his friend was nervous. "It'll be fine, Argo, I know you can do it. I trust you." Kazuto said seriously as he used one final skill that finished off Karlfkar. The beast roared as it fell to the ground, but it didn't despawn, nor did its health bar disappear, which worried Kazuto immensely.

Kazuto quickly opened his backpack and used a 'Crystal of Rejuvenation', which replenished all of the user's health. This certain crystal was extremely rare, and he only had a few, but now wasn't he time to hold back. "Done." Kazuto said through the mic. He was about to attack Yardrigar when he heard a female shriek through his mic. "Argo? What's wrong?" Kazuto asked worriedly. "Nothing, nothing. The boss got me. Now in the red." Argo replied. Kazuto frowned. "You sounded really like a girl there." He noted as he used a skill on Yardrigar, drawing some aggro from the boss. His frown deepened when Argo didn't reply, something that _never _happened.

"Argo?" Kazuto asked concernedly as he started his infamous boss-killing combo. "Can we… meet up in the real world or something after this?" Argo's meek voice replied. "Um…" Kazuto bit his lip as he pondered the question, his fingers automatically continuing the combo as if they had a mind of their own.

"Sure. When do we meet up then?" Kazuto replied with a brief hesitation. He trusted Argo completely when it came to in-game stuff, Argo was a really good partner. But he wasn't sure if Argo was secretly a pedophile or something like that.

"On Saturday, maybe?" Argo replied. Kazuto sighed. "Sure. Where do we meet?" His winced when he noticed the boss smash several lower level players into nothingness.

"I live in Kawagoe, so…" Argo trailed off. "Oh? I live in Kawagoe as well." Kazuto replied, slightly surprised. "Great! Well, let's meet up in the park after the boss then." Argo chirped, some of her quirky personality returning to her. "Right." Kazuto replied with a clipped voice as the boss suddenly roared and summoned a flame wall, sending his character flying back.

"Shoot." Kazuto cursed as he noticed that the boss had inflicted the burn effect on him. "Here," Argo's character ran up to him and used a potion on him. "Thanks Argo." Kazuto took anther deep breath as he waited for the flame wall to reside. As soon as it resided, Kazuto's character shot forward and hit the boss with another devastating attack.

"By the way, why did you suddenly want to meet up?" Kazuto idly asked as he parried an attack from the boss. "You'll see why." Argo mumbled, his voice low and soft. "And…" Kazuto waited for his attack to end, and the boss roared one final time before falling to the ground. "We're done."

"Nice job, Kii-bou," Argo praised. "Well I'll be logging off no-" Kazuto raised an eyebrow when the two health bars _merged _an refilled itself, the name above the merged health bar changing as well.

"Well shoot." Argo cursed again as Kalfdrigar, the Wyvern Lord raised it's two heads that resembled a mix of the two Wyvern bosses and roared. A blue light filled Kazuto's screen and all the players were frozen. "Now I see why I needed the potion," Kazuto said drily. "Hehe, my info is never wrong." Argo chuckled light-heartedly.

Kazuto watched the 'freeze meter' slowly reduce, signaling that the effect will wear off soon. "Right, Argo, buff please." Kazuto said as his character was freed from the block of ice. "One buff coming right up!" Argo chirped as Kazuto's character glowed again. "Here I go." Kazuto's character dashed forward and started a combo with a 5-hit skill. Slowly but surely, Kazuto chained one attack after another and created an effective combo.

But things slowly went downhill when other players started to attack the gigantic boss, creating a situation where the boss started to use large AOE attacks. "Ah, things aren't going well." Argo commented. "Yeah." Kazuto replied with a sigh. "Well, I can use a taunt skill…..." Argo offered. "Don't. I don't want to put you in danger." Kazuto replied firmly. Argo fell silent once again, which made Kazuto slightly concerned about his online friend. "You really okay, Argo? You seem weirder than usual today."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Argo replied. Kazuto sighed. "If you say so." He continued to attack the boss, and soon enough, the boss' two health bars were drained and it despawned with one last mighty roar. "Well, see you later Argo." Kazuto said as he logged off. He took his headset off and stretched. "That took a lot time," He commented as he looked at the time. He then proceeded to randomly grab some clothes from his closet and changed. He went downstairs to find Suguha watching TV on the couch. He was about to leave silently when Suguha spoke up. "Where are you going, Onii-chan?"

Kazuto winced as he heard her call him 'Onii-chan'. But he didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't really her Onii-chan either, so it was easier to just avoid her as much as possible. "Out," Kazuto replied. "Meeting up with a friend." With that, he put his shoes on and opened the door. "I'm leaving!" Kazuto shouted before he left, unaware of the fact that Suguha had replied with a soft 'Itterasshai'.

Kazuto made his way towards Kawagoe park at a steady pace, slightly worried about Argo and her sudden change in demeanor today. _Maybe I did something wrong? _Kazuto wondered. _Is it because I told him that he sounded like a girl?_

He closed his eyes and sighed. He'll apologize to Argo later, he decided.

As he entered the park, he looked around to find Argo. Of course, Kazuto didn't know how his online fiend looked like, but there wasn't anyone in the park aside from a short, blonde girl wearing a white blouse and blue jeans standing near the fountain.

Kazuto slowly walked up to the fountain and stood next to the girl awkwardly. The girl looked at him curiously, and Kazuto noted that she was _really _short. He barely came up to his shoulders, and she looked slightly older to him.

Well, to be fair, she was quite pretty as well.

"Waiting for someone?" The girl asked. Kazuto almost choked, she sounded so much like Argo! Well, Argo's voice was quite feminine, so it could just be a coincidence. "Yeah," Kazuto scratched his cheek awkwardly. This was his first time really having a conversation with a girl, aside from his cousin.

"Me too," The girl replied. Then she sighed. "Well, maybe I scared him off." Kazuto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The girl sighed again. "I'm stupid; I should've just told him instead of calling him out here. I mean, who arranges meet ups in a video game?"

Kazuto blanched, his eyes widening almost comically as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "You okay?" The girl asked. "Argo?!" Kazuto exclaimed as he looked at the pretty blonde girl in front of him.


	2. Having a girlfriend is NOT fun

"Argo?!" Kazuto exclaimed as _stared _at the girl in front of him. "Kii-bou?" Argo asked, though she didn't look even half as surprised as how Kazuto currently felt. "You were a girl all along?!" Kazuto asked with wide eyes. Argo smiled drily. "Yes, Kii-bou, I'm a girl. Is the fact that I'm a female _that _surprising?" Argo replied while crossing her arms. Kazuto scratched his cheek. "I always thought you were a guy." He confessed.

Argo rolled her eyes before she slung an arm over his shoulder and pulled him towards her, "Well now you know that I'm a girl," Argo slowly leaned towards Kazuto, her face inching closer to his. "What're you going to do?"

Kazuto was sure his face was bright red right now. He cleared his throat as he tried to ignore the close proximity between them. "Well, I'll stop calling you dude in voice chat." Kazuto replied nervously. Argo blinked, her brown eyes wrinkled up in confusion. "When have you done that?" She asked, before shaking her head and leaning forwards again. "Not that. What will you do now?" Ago asked. Kazuto gulped. Her face was even closer than before and he swore that he could feel the tips of their noses touching.

"I-I…" Kazuto struggled to reply, and Argo started to chuckle, before it suddenly became a laughing fit. "Your face!" Argo choked. "It's so red!" Kazuto sighed. _Of course Argo is going to tease me In real life as well, _He inwardly thought. Though, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"With that aside, are you going to try to get in that beta test for that virtual reality game?" Argo asked as removed her arm from his shoulder and sat on the edge of fountain. Kazuto took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and nodded. "It sounds pretty interesting," Kazuto commented. "The fact that you can completely dive into a game and to have it feel real at the same time." Argo nodded with a grin. "I know right? So," She stuffed her hand into her right pocket and pulled out a brochure. "Wanna join?"

Kazuto reached for the brochure and Argo stuffed it in his hands. He gave the title a quick read before raising an eyebrow. "A video game competition?" He asked. "You do know that if I participate, we'll be enemies, right?"

Argo laughed. "Read the whole thing, Kii-bou," She said with a mischievous smile. Kazuto gulped as he carefully read the rest of the brochure. Then he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things for the second time that day. "For couples?!" Kazuto shrieked. Argo grinned. "Sounds fun right? We can team up, take out all the people in that competition and win two spots in the beta test, one for each of us. Plus, you get to pretend to be dating me! Isn't that awesome?" Once again, she slung her arm over his shoulder. "What do you say? You in?"

Kazuto bit his lip. On one hand, he really wanted to get into the beta test, but on the other hand…

He glanced at the grinning blonde girl and decided that things could be worse. _Well, she is kinda pretty… _Kazuto thought. "Fine," He said with a resigned sigh. "But the brochure here says that the playing ground isn't fair… What does that mean?"

Argo suddenly climbed onto Kazuto's back, which surprised the boy immensely. "So, basically you have to use your own equipment in the competition. Unique equipment like legendary or limited weapons aren't allowed. So are potions, but everything else is a fair game."

Kazuto pondered that for a moment before glancing at the brochure again. "Atlantis Online… That's an MMO I haven't heard of before," Kazuto commented. He was idly aware of how Argo's… womanly parts were pressing against his back as she shifted around but he chose to ignore it. "This competition is probably a marketing event anyways." Argo said dismissively. "But, we'll have to start grinding for the competition, starting tomorrow." Kazuto sighed again. _I'm sighing a lot today, _He noted. "Right. Can you get off my back now?" Kazuto asked.

Argo gracefully leapt off his back and landed on the ground. "Oh, and the game doesn't support voice chat, so I'll come to your house tomorrow," Argo said nonchalantly. "What?!" Kazuto yelled. "Geez Kii-bou, excited that a girl's coming over to your house for the first time? You shouldn't be; We're dating, after all," Argo teased. Kazuto's face reddened to the point where Argo was afraid he might explode. Then Kazuto sighed, the color draining from his face as he did.

"Right, let's meet here tomorrow after school," Kazuto offered. Argo nodded in affirmative. "Sounds good," Argo replied. "Well, see ya tomorrow, my dear Kii-bou," Argo said with another grin before she left the park, leaving Kazuto standing next to the fountain with a flaming red face.

"I swear, I'll die from high blood pressure because of that girl," Kazuto mumbled as he left the park as well.

As Kazuto arrived home, he saw Suguha sitting at the dinner table, staring at her meal miserably. He also noticed that she had prepared dinner for him as well.

Glancing at the time and realizing that he had spent _way _too long chatting with Argo, he awkwardly walked up to the table and sat down. Suguha seemed to straighten up as she saw him, before she said a cheerful 'Itadakimasu' and started wolfing down her dinner.

Kazuto looked at his cousin sadly before he echoed Suguha's 'Itadakimasu' and started to eat as well. "Mum's coming back home late tonight," Suguha said between bites. "She said that she had extra work to do for the next week or so."

Kazuto nodded. "I have a friend that's coming over tomorrow," Kazuto said nervously. "Are you going to be playing those video games with you friend?" Suguha questioned. "Yeah." Kazuto replied before he returned to eating his dinner, the house falling into an awkward silence.

Kazuto put his bowl down as he finished his dinner. He glanced at Suguha to find her staring at him weirdly. "What's wrong?" Kazuto asked. Suguha seemed to snap out of a trance as she blushed and shook her head profusely. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She squeaked. "Right." Kazuto quickly returned to his bedroom, wanting to avoid any more surprising revelations. _Next thing I know, Suguha is going to confess her undying love to me, _Kazuto thought drily. _Yeah, that's totally going to happen._

Suguha, who was washing the dishes, suddenly had the feeling that someone had found out about her little secret, and so had the sudden urge to tear her hair out and slam her head against the counter.

The next day, school went by relatively normally. Well, there was this pigeon that suddenly flew into the classroom (he had not idea how it did that) and slammed the teacher right in the face. Either way, nothing too important.

After the bell rang, he was one of the first people to exit the classroom, which surprised most of his classmates as he usually took his time packing his schoolbag and leaving. Kazuto walked towards the park at a brisk pace before seeing Argo standing in front of the fountain. She was wearing her school uniform, a white button-up shirt with a red tie, finished with a blue skirt.

When Argo saw him, she grinned and leapt onto Kazuto's back. "Hey Kii-bou. Missed me?" Argo asked from her spot on his back. "Not really," Kazuto replied honestly. "Oh, how you wound me, Kii-bou. Besides, you should've missed me. We're supposed to be dating!" Argo chirped happily, drawing curious glances from around the park.

Kazuto winced as he noticed people staring at them. "Um, sure. Let's get going." He tried to lift Argo off his back but she didn't budge. "Just carry me back to your house, Kii-bou," Argo said with a large smile on her face. Kazuto sighed again before trudging back home, with Argo on his back.

Suguha had Kendo practice after school, so no one was home to see Kazuto carry a grinning Argo up the stairs and into his bedroom. "You have siblings?" Argo asked as they had passed Suguha's room. "Yeah. Well, not exactly siblings," Kazuto added with a frown. Argo waited for him to elaborate but he clearly didn't want to so she didn't press the matter.

Kazuto stopped in front of his room and Argo leapt off his back. "Now let's see what's inside your bedroom," Argo said with a sly grin. Kazuto glanced at her nervously before opening the door, revealing his tidy (and plain) room.

Kazuto put his schoolbag down on his desk and found Argo rummaging around in his closet. "Hey! What're you doing?" He yelled as he pulled Argo away from his closet. "Nyahaha! What's wrong, Kii-bou? Afraid that your _girlfriend _will find some inappropriate material in there?" Argo teased.

"What? No!" Kazuto denied. He didn't have any _inappropriate _material in his closet! Well there was that magazine in his underwear closet-

Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts, he went and turned on his computer. He had already downloaded Atlantis online last night and finished the tutorial, so he was ready to start doing quests along with Argo.

"Argo, what's your username?" Kazuto asked as he stared at his computer screens. When he heard no reply, he turned around and choked. "Argo, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Said girl was currently in his bed, blankets draped over her and snuggling into his pillow. "Ah, Kii-bou, your bed sure is comfy!" Argo praised. "The pillow has your smell!"

Kazuto took a deep breath before he tugged the pillow away from her and pulled the blanket away. He idly noticed how her skirt had ridden up, revealing her surprisingly smooth thi-

GAH! Bad Kazuto! Bad thoughts!

Luckily for him, Argo didn't seem to notice. "Are we going to start doing quests or what?" Kazuto asked while turning away to hide his burning face. Argo grinned as she got up and took her laptop out from her schoolbag. "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time, Kii-bou." Argo said before another mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"But next time, I'll expect you to join me." Kazuto's face became even more red as he tried to ignore the image that was slowly appearing in his mind of Argo and him snug-

NO! Stop right there, Kazuto Kirigaya!

"Same username, Kii-bou," Argo suddenly shifted into her 'gamer' mode. "Let's get started."

The mechanics of the game were fairly easy to understand. Like most MMORPGs, there were three main bars on the top left of the screen: The HP bar, the MP bar and the Stamina bar.

From what Kazuto could make out of from the tutorial, MP was mainly used for magic-type spells, while Stamina was mainly used for physical-type skills.

There were also five mains attributes: End, Atk, MG Atk, Def, MG Def, and Spd.

End was exactly like other MMORPGs (or any RPG, for that matter): the higher your End stat, the more health, MP and Stamina you could have at your disposal. Atk and MG Atk signified how high your offensive capabilities were, the higher your Atk stat, the more damage you could do with your physical-type skills. MG Atk was the opposite: the higher this stat, the more damage you could do with your magic-based spells.

Def and MG Def were the same as their counterparts, but instead signified how high your defensive capabilities were. Spd affected how fast your character could run, as well as how fast your character could recover it's MP and Stamina.

"I'm going to run for a warrior build," Kazuto said aloud. Argo hummed in reply. "I don't know. I don't really want to run for a mage build. Maybe I can go for an assassin build?" She wondered. Kazuto shrugged. "Two DPS units? I dunno. We probably won't be doing too many boss fights so I guess it's fine."

"Right. Assassin build it is." Argo decided. "I'm guessing you're using Argo as your username?" Kazuto asked as he opened the friend invite menu. "Yeah," Argo replied. Kazuto typed in her username and sent a friend invite. Argo immediately accepted it and sent a party invite, which Kazuto promptly accepted. Following the prompts that the game gave them, the duo went to the place where they could do the first quest. The reward was fairly normal for a 'noob' quest, as Argo called starter quests, so the duo started hunting for monsters.

Argo has assigned two of the three skill points she received to Spd, while assigning the last one to Atk. Kazuto, however, did the opposite, assigning two to Atk and one to Spd. Therefore, Argo would use her faster character to kite the mobs, while Kazuto would finish them off with some well-aimed hits. Soon enough, the duo levelled up after finishing the quest, and assigned their skill point to End.

The duo blew through quests at an abnormal speed, as they would skip 'mass killing' quests and accept boss quests that yielded high rewards. Then they would go back and complete the 'mass killing' quests with little to no effort.

The duo worked together seamlessly, both seemingly knowing when their partner needed support, a benefit of working together in several MMOs.

Soon enough, the duo could be deemed 'mid-level-players', which was quite impressive to most players. Argo yawned as she stretched, pushing the monitor of her laptop down as she did. "That was quite a productive grind," Kazuto commented as he stretched as well, his bones popping as he did. "Yeah that was." Argo replied. "Mind if I eat here tonight? My parents are coming home late tonight so I'll have to eat alone." She added, staring at Kazuto.

Kazuto rolled his shoulders. "Ask Suguha. She's the one making dinner tonight." He glanced at the time and yawned. "I'll go take a bath."

As Kazuto exited the bath, he found Argo grinning mischievously with Suguha blushing wildly. "What happened?" Kazuto asked in a tired voice. "Look what I found, Kii-bou," Argo grinned as she took a certain magazine out, at which Kazuto's eyes widened before he snatched it away and threw it in the rubbish bin.

"I have no idea where you got that," Kazuto lied. Argo nodded, seemingly agreeing with him, but that made Kazuto even more nervous. Suguha, on the other hand, seemed to brighten up upon hearing Kazuto's denial.

"I _totally _didn't find the magazine in your underwear drawer, hidden under a pair of bright pink of underpants that certainly didn't belong to you," Argo said in a serious voice before bursting into giggles. At that point Kazuto felt like he was about to spontaneously combust while Suguha glared at her brother.

Kazuto could only smile gingerly as he prepared to have one of the most interesting (exhausting) dinner in his entire life.


End file.
